The Beginning of My Love Life
by VieRichelyn17
Summary: Dalam 21 tahun kehidupanku, aku tidak banyak memiliki pengalaman cinta. Kehidupan cintaku biasa-biasa saja, tak ada yang spesial. Yah, itu karena... aku masih belum bisa melupakan cinta pertamaku. Cinta pertama yang tidak pernah kuharapkan dan datang disaat yang tidak terduga. Cinta pertama yang rumit.
1. Chapter 1: When Its All Started

**The Beginning Of My Love Life**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Story by: VieRichelyn17**

•

•

•

 **Summary: Dalam 21 tahun kehidupanku, aku tidak banyak memiliki pengalaman cinta. Kehidupan cintaku biasa-biasa saja, tak ada yang spesial. Yah, itu karena... aku masih belum bisa melupakan cinta pertamaku. Cinta pertama yang tidak pernah kuharapkan dan datang disaat yang tidak terduga. Cinta pertama yang rumit.**

 **Warning: Abal, gaje, OOC, absurd, typo, and many more.**

•

•

 **Chapter 1: When Its All Started**

 **Happy** **reading** **:D**

 _ **Musim semi 2024,Tokyo**_

Aku menatap hiruk-pikuk keramaian orang di pagi ini. Ramai seperti biasanya. Para pejalan kaki seperti diriku menunggu lampu pejalan kaki berubah menjadi warna hijau. Sembari menunggu, aku terdiam menatap orang-orang yang sibuk berlalu-lalang di pinggir trotoar, sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Hal itu dapat dimaklumi, karena pagi ini adalah pagi awal musim semi. Musim dimana semua aktivitas dimulai kembali setelah liburan panjang musim dingin. Inilah yang menyebabkan semua orang mulai sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Memulai sekolah dan kerja kembali, memulai kesibukan yang baru.

Musim semi juga identik dengan warna merah muda. Ya, jika sudah berhubungan dengan warna tersebut, hanya satu yang terlintas di pikiran. _Sakura._ Bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu tumbuh mekar disepanjang jalan, semakin memperindah kota metropolitan Jepang itu.

Lampu pejalan kaki berwarna hijau. Aku segera melangkah menyebrang. Surai pink sebahu milikku yang tergerai bergerak-gerak kecil tertiup semilir angin. _Pink_? Ya. Surai milikku itu identik dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang. Bunga yang namanya sama sepertiku. _Sakura_.

Namaku Sakura. Gadis bermarga Haruno yang lahir di musim semi. Gadis berusia 21 tahun dengan surai pink sebahu dan manik _emerald_ yang jernih. Dan ini adalah sepetik kisah dimana semuanya berawal.

 **~oOo~**

"SAKURA"

Suara melengking khas itu menyadarkan lamunanku. Aku menengok ke arah pemilik suara tersebut dan langsung memasang wajah masam andalanku. "Ada apa, _pig_? Kenapa harus berteriak begitu?"

"Habis sedari tadi ku bercerita, kau seperti tidak mendengarkan. Sebenarnya apa sih yang kau lamunkan?" Tanya Ino dengan wajah sebal. Ia sepertinya kesal karena aku terlihat tidak menyimak perkataannya.

Ino adalah salah satu sahabatku. Kami sudah bersahabat semenjak SMP. Kami sekarang berada di cafe yang tepat berada di depan kantor redaksi tempatku bekerja. Sekarang sedang jadwal istirahat.

"Aku mendengarkan kok, _pig_. Kali ini apa masalah kalian?" Balasku masih dengan wajah masam.

"Huft... kalau kau mendengarkan, kau tidak akan bertanya lagi apa masalahku, _forehead_." Ino menggerutu sebal. Wajah masamku seketika langsung berubah menjadi cengiran.

Ino mendengus melihat perubahan yang amat cepat di wajahku. "Jadi begini, dia bilang dia akan pindah kerja ke Itali. Katanya dia mendapat kesempatan untuk membuat dan mengembangkan karya-karya baru disana." Jelas Ino yang diakhiri dengan helaan nafas.

Seakan masih belum mengerti dimana letak permasalahannya, aku bertanya. "Lalu?"

"Ya aku kesal." Jawab Ino sambil menyeruput jus mangga pesanannya dengan beringas.

"Maksudku, jadi dimana letak permasalahannya?" Tanyaku yang masih belum paham. Bukankah bagus jika pacarnya bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk mengembangkan karyanya? Lalu kenapa Ino kesal?

"Tentu saja aku kesal karena ini terlalu mendadak. Aku sudah mencoba untuk terlihat tegar dan mendukungnya, jujur saja aku juga senang mendengar kabar itu tapi di lain sisi aku juga keberatan. Terus ketika aku mengutarakan pikiranku, mengatakan kepadanya bahwa sebaiknya ia memikirkan lagi keputusannya. Dia hanya menatapku lalu berkata kalau aku tidak boleh egois. Dia bilang ini adalah kesempatan langka. Aku tidak terima dibilang egois, lalu aku membantah perkataannya. Lalu yah... begitulah. Kami bertengkar hebat." Jelas Ino panjang lebar. Dia terlihat sangat frustasi dengan masalah ini. Lihat saja, ekspresinya setelah menceritakan ulang kejadian beberapa hari lalu, sudah terlihat sangat mengerikan dimata semua orang yang melewati meja mereka. Ekspresinya seakan mengatakan kalau ia bisa melumat siapa saja hidup-hidup.

Aku hanya menghela nafas. Permasalahan mereka kali ini cukup rumit. "Memang Sai bekerja disana sampai berapa lama?"

"Entahlah... Kalau ia sukses disana, mungkin ia tidak akan kembali." Ekspresi Ino saat mengatakan ini terlihat sangat sedih. Aku semakin menghela nafas pasrah.

"Dia tidak mengajakmu ikut bersamanya?" Tanyaku lagi.

Ino menggeleng. "Kalaupun ia mengajakku, aku juga tidak bisa. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan pekerjaanku disini."

"Tapi Ino, meskipun ia sudah sukses disana, ia pasti akan tetap kembali. Setidaknya kembali untuk menjemputmu. Mengajakmu untuk hidup bersamanya disana. Mungkin itu yang ia pikirkan, maka untuk itu ia harus sukses terlebih dulu agar bisa membahagiakanmu. Sai sangat menyayangimu, bukan?" Aku berusaha menyemangati sahabat pirangku itu dengan mengutarakan pemikiran-pemikiran positif.

"Aku hanya takut, Sakura. Bagaimana jika ia tertarik dengan perempuan lain disana? Bagaimana kalau ia tidak ingin kembali lagi kesini karena itu? Bagaimana kalau selama ini ia tidak pernah menyayangiku? Bagaimana kalau semua yang kau katakan itu salah? Aku benar-benar tidak tau harus melakukan apa jika itu benar terjadi." Ino sekarang sudah terisak. Aku semakin tidak tega melihatnya. Hatiku juga ikut bergerumuh seakan turut merasakan bagaimana pedihnya perasaan sahabatku saat ini. Melihat Ino seperti ini, aku seperti melihat diriku di masa lalu.

"Ino. Apa kau benar-benar menyayangi Sai?" Tanyaku memastikan.

Ino mengangguk.

"Apa kau ingin melihatnya sukses?

Ino mengangguk.

"Apa kau mau dia bahagia?

Ino mengangguk. Kali ini lebih mantap.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus percaya padanya. Yakinlah kalau ia juga sangat menyayangimu dan ia tidak akan pernah berpaling dari siapa pun. Percaya saja itu, Ino. Maka kau akan bisa mendukung dan menyemangatinya walau jarak memisahkan. Kau tahu? Orang yang benar-benar saling menyayangi tidak akan terpisah hanya dengan jarak. Jarak bukanlah penghalang dalam suatu hubungan." Aku berusaha menyemangati Ino dengan mengutarakan semua yang ada di pikiranku. Ya, hanya ini satu-satunya jalan untuk membangkitkan semangatnya lagi.

Ino terdiam mendengar perkataanku. Ia sepertinya mulai menyadari dan merenungkan kalimat-kalimatku barusan. Aku menunggu responnya dengan sabar. Beberapa menit berlalu, Ino perlahan mengusap manik _aquamarine_ nya yang berair. Menegakkan punggungnya. "Kau benar, Sakura. Sebagai kekasihnya, seharusnya aku lebih mengerti dan mempercayainya. Aku akan menyemangatinya dari sini. Apapun yang akan terjadi di masa depan, aku akan tetap mempercayainya."

Aku tersenyum lega. Wajah Ino sudah tidak sesuram tadi. Wajahnya sudah bersinar terang seperti sedia kala. Aku mendengus kecil.

"Tapi Sakura, aku tak tahu kau bisa berkata seperti itu. Itu semua berasal dari pikiran dan hatimu kan?" Ucap Ino lagi. Kali ini dengan senyuman cerah di wajahnya.

"Hmm... entahlah." Jawabku santai sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Cih, dasar _forehead_ " Kata Ino geleng-geleng. Kami pun tertawa kembali.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sakura, apa semua kata-katamu tadi berasal dari pengalamanmu?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Bingung dengan pertanyaan Ino. "Apa maksudmu, _pig_?"

"Dulu kau pernah merasakannya bukan? Perasaan yang sama, untuk cinta pertamamu." Ucap Ino. Aku langsung terdiam setelahnya. Ino masih mengingatnya ternyata.

Melihat reaksiku, Ino ikut terdiam.

"Sakura, kau... masih menyukainya?"

Dalam 21 tahun kehidupanku, aku tidak banyak memiliki pengalaman cinta. Kehidupan cintaku biasa-biasa saja, tak ada yang spesial. Yah, itu karena... aku masih belum bisa melupakan cinta pertamaku. Cinta pertama yang tidak pernah kuharapkan dan datang disaat yang tidak terduga. Cinta pertama yang rumit.

 **~oOo~**

 _ **Musim semi 2018, Tokyo**_

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku dikelas 9. Pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah. Aku sungguh tidak sabar. Penasaran dengan teman-teman baruku di kelas 9 ini.

"Pa, Sakura berangkat ya..." Aku melambaikan tangan ke arah ayahku yang sedang membaca koran pagi di atas sofa ruang tamu.

"Hati-hati, Sakura. Jangan lupa memakan bekalmu disekolah" Ayahku balas melambaikan tangan ke arahku yang sudah berada di depan gerbang.

"Iya.."

Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah. Tentu saja, karena hari ini adalah hari dimana pergantian musim setiap tahun terjadi. Ya, hari ini adalah awal musim semi. Musim yang membawa kebahagiaan dan kecerahan bagi seluruh penduduk Jepang. Bunga sakura terlihat bermekaran disepanjang jalan. Sungguh pemandangan yang menyegarkan hati. Aku menatap semua itu dengan tatapan takjub. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun melewatkan mekarnya bunga kebanggaan jepang itu. Bunga yang warnanya senada dengan rambutku dan bunga yang namanya sama dengan namaku. Oleh karena itu, orang-orang sering menjulukiku _"Si gadis musim semi"._

Musim semi selalu menjadi musim yang membawa kebahagiaan untukku. Hampir dalam setiap tahun hidupku, kejadian menyenangkan dan tak terlupakan terjadi saat musim bunga sakura ini. Memori-memori indah yang melekat di kepalaku, hampir semua berkaitan dengan musim semi. Musim yang bagiku sangat spesial itu.

"Hei, awas."

Ketika aku sedang asik memandang sekitar, tiba-tiba lenganku ditarik kesamping dengan cepat. Saking cepatnya aku langsung ikut bergeser ke samping kanan.

Seakan terkejut karena lenganku ditarik tiba-tiba dengan gerakan secepat kilat, aku menengok ke arah seseorang yang sudah berdiri di sebelah kananku. Bisa diasumsikan ia adalah seseorang yang tadi menarik lenganku. Terbukti dari tangannya yang masih memegang lenganku. Baru saja aku ingin bertanya kenapa ia menarik tanganku, tiba-tiba ada sebuah sepeda motor yang lewat di sebelahku.

Tunggu? Sepeda motor? Bukankah ini trotoar?

Aku memperhatikan sepeda motor tersebut yang terus melaju tanpa memperdulikan tatapan para pejalan kaki yang segera menyingkir begitu melihat ada sepeda motor di trotoar. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan menyingkir jika ada sepeda motor yang akan menabrakmu?

Aku kembali memandang seorang laki-laki bertubuh jangkung yang berada disebelahku. Aku sudah mulai mengerti alasan kenapa ia menarik tanganku.

"A-ano... Arigatou." Aku menunduk kecil untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang yang sudah menolongku agar tidak tertabrak sepeda motor tadi. Kalau saja ia tidak menarikku, mungkin aku tidak akan sadar kalau ada sepeda motor yang melaju di belakangku.

"Hn. Tidak masalah." Jawab laki-laki itu singkat. Ia mulai melepaskan lenganku. Aku segera menyadari kalau seragam sekolah kita sama.

 _'Uchiha Sasuke'_ Dua kata itu langsung terlintas di kepalalu saat aku berusaha mengenali siapa anak lelaki itu. Aku tidak mengenalnya, hanya saja aku tahu siapa dia. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Anak laki-laki paling tampan dan cool disekolah yang selalu menjuarai berbagai perlombaan atletik.

"Apa ada yang terluka?" Laki-laki di depanku bertanya ringan. Sepertinya ia sedikit cemas melihatku yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja. Yah... meskipun aku diam kerena berusaha mengenali sosoknya. Walau laki-laki ini terkenal, aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Melihat wajahnya dengan jarak sedekat ini saja tidak pernah, bagaimana mengenalnya?

"Ah tidak. Tidak ada. Aku baik-baik saja." Aku menjawab cepat. "Sekali lagi terima kasih, Uchiha-san."

"Hn sama-sama." Balasnya singkat. Setelah itu ia langsung berjalan kembali, mendahuluiku.

Aku menatap punggung lelaki jangkung itu dalam diam. Laki-laki bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu berjalan dengan santai dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke saku celananya. Sepertinya ia juga menikmati suasana di pagi musim semi ini.

Perlahan, aku menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Melihat orang lain yang sama-sama menikmati musim semi, membuatku turut senang. Aku pun kembali melanjutkan langkah menuju sekolahku dengan lebih riang dari sebelumnya. Musim semi selalu membawa kebahagiaan di dalam hidupku. Hanya saja, aku tidak tahu kalau musim semi juga menyimpan berbagai rasa, selain kebahagiaan. Rasa yang sebentar lagi akan kurasakan. Rasa yang tidak pernah kusadari sebelumnya.

Aku hanya tidak menyadari, kalau anak lelaki bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu akan mendapat peran yang begitu besar dikehidupanku. Dan punggung yang sekarang sudah menghilang dari pandanganku itu, suatu saat akan menjadi punggung dari seseorang yang amat kusayangi.

 **~oOo~**

"Jadi kau benar-benar belum melupakannya?" Ino menatapku dengan tatapan serius.

Aku hanya terdiam, sibuk mengaduk jus stroberi pesananku yang masih tinggal setengah.

"Sakura... Itu sudah tujuh tahun yang lalu." Tatapan serius Ino tidak sedetikpun memudar.

Aku menghela nafas. "Aku tahu."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih belum bisa melupakan cinta pertamamu?"

Aku terdiam bungkam. Lidahku terasa kelu. Aku belum menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan itu. Kenapa aku masih belum bisa melupakannya? Pertanyaan itu sering kali muncul di benakku, hanya saja mau berapa kalipun aku mencoba mencari jawabannya, aku tidak pernah bisa menemukannya.

Kualihkan tatapan ku dari jus stroberi ke luar jendela. Menatap jalanan depan kantor redaksi yang dipenuhi dengan bunga sakura. Bunga itu... selalu membuatku merasa dihipnotis kembali ke masa lalu. Bunga yang selalu aja di setiap memori-memori indah dalam kepalaku.

Memori itu dengan cepat menjalar di ingatanku. Memutar kembali kenangan-kenangan indah yang dilalui olehku. Bunga sakura itu selalu ada di setiap kenangan itu. Bagaikan saksi atas semua hal yang dilalui olehku. Saksi atas segala kebahagiaan yang kurasakan di dalam kehidupanku.

"Nee, _pig._ Apa yang harus kulakukan jika aku tidak akan pernah bisa menghapusnya dari hatiku?" Aku akhirnya bisa meloloskan sebuah pertanyaan setelah terdiam lama.

Ino menatapku dalam diam. Situasi kami sekarang sama. Kami terjebak dalam rumitnya cinta. Entah sampai kapan kami akan terus bertahan.

"Entahlah, Sakura. Cinta itu rumit." Ino menjawab setelah terdiam cukup lama.

Ya, Aku mengiyakan dalam hati. Cinta itu selalu rumit. Tapi apa yang terus membuatku tetap mempertahankan cinta itu? Well, untuk jawaban atas pertanyaan itu. Aku sudah mengetahuinya. _Love_ _is complicated, but its worth a lot more._

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2: A Small Part of The Memories

**The Beginning Of My Love Life**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Story by: VieRichelyn17**

•

•

•

 **Summary: Dalam 21 tahun kehidupanku, aku tidak banyak memiliki pengalaman cinta. Kehidupan cintaku biasa-biasa saja, tak ada yang spesial. Yah, itu karena... aku masih belum bisa melupakan cinta pertamaku. Cinta pertama yang tidak pernah kuharapkan dan datang disaat yang tidak terduga. Cinta pertama yang rumit.**

 **Warning: Abal, gaje, OOC, absurd, typo, and many more.**

•

•

 _ **Preview:**_

 _ **"Entahlah, Sakura. Cinta itu rumit." Ino menjawab setelah terdiam cukup lama.**_

 _ **Ya, Aku mengiyakan dalam hati. Cinta itu selalu rumit. Tapi apa yang terus membuatku tetap mempertahankan cinta itu? Well, untuk jawaban atas pertanyaan itu. Aku sudah mengetahuinya. Love is complicated, but its worth a lot more.**_

 **Chapter 2:** **A Small Part of The Memories**

 **Happy reading :D**

 **Musim semi 2018**

Sudah dua bulan berlalu semenjak hari pertama masuk sekolah. Aku mulai terbiasa dengan kelas baruku. Berteman dengan orang-orang baru dan berbaur dengan lingkungan baru, ternyata tidak buruk. Aku mungkin adalah gadis yang pendiam dan kaku, tetapi kebersamaan yang sudah kulewati bersama teman-teman di kelas 9 ini, mampu menarikku untuk ikut merasakan kebersamaan yang menyenangkan.

Aku menengok ke arah satu-satunya jam yang digantung di depan kelas. _Pukul 13.10_. Berarti bel pulang sekolah akan berbunyi lima menit lagi. Aku menghela nafas bosan. Mendengarkan ceramah Asuma-sensei di depan kelas selama tiga jam pelajaran sudah cukup membuatku bosan dan mengantuk. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah dan tidur di kasur empukku.

"Nee, Sakura-san." Sebuah suara tiba-tiba menyadarkanku dari fantasi tentang kasurku. Aku menengok ke sumber suara.

"Ya, ada apa, Uchiha-san?" Tanyaku kepada seorang anak laki-laki yang ternyata adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Kami sekelas. Ini adalah kali pertama aku sekelas dengan idola sekolah.

"Boleh aku meminjam pulpenmu? Pulpenku macet tiba-tiba." Sasuke menjawab sambil menggerak-gerakkan pulpen hitamnya.

"Tentu. Ini." Aku menyerahkan sebuah pulpen kepada Sasuke dan ia menerimanya.

"Terima kasih"

Aku mengangguk. Kembali memusatkan pandanganku ke depan. Pikiranku melayang ke jadwal untuk minggu depan. Aku menghembuskan nafas malas. Seminggu ke depan adalah jadwal untuk ujian tengah semester. Tidak terasa sudah dua bulan berlalu, minggu depan kami akan menghadapi ujian. Huft... kenapa semua terasa cepat sekali?

Tepat setelah aku menggerutu dalam hati, bel sekolah berbunyi nyaring. Asuma-sensei segera menghentikan ceramahannya dan membereskan alat-alatnya, lalu ia segera keluar dari kelas setelah para murid memberi salam.

Aku merenggangkan tubuhku. Membuatnya kembali rileks seperti sedia kala. Sulit sekali menahan kantuk saat Asuma-sensei mulai berceramah. Aku pun berjalan keluar kelas bersama murid-murid lainnya.

 **~oOo~**

Aku masuk ke kamarku yang terletak di lantai dua. Aku merebahkan tubuhku diatas kasur tanpa melepas seragam maupun kaus kakiku. Mataku sudah tidak bisa menahan kantuk. Aku pun jatuh tertidur.

"Sakura... Sakura..."

Aku mencoba membuka mata. Itu suara Otousan.

 _CEKLEK_

"Sakura, kau sudah tertidur hampir 5 jam. Sekarang sudah sore. Ayo bangun." Tousan datang ke kamarku dan membangunkanku. Aku melihat keluar jendela. Astaga, hari sudah gelap. Kuat sekali aku tidur.

"Iya, pa." Aku berusaha bangun dari tidurku yang sangat lelap dan turun dari kasur.

"Cepat mandi dan segera makan malam dibawah, nanti kau bisa sakit kalau telat makan." Tousan mengingatkanku lagi sebelum menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu. Aku hanya mengangguk dan segera berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi, aku segera turun ke dapur untuk makan malam. Setelah itu, aku kembali ke kamar untuk menyicil meteri ulangan tengah semester.

Aku duduk di kursi meja belajarku, lalu mengeluarkan alat tulis dan buku yang akan kupelajari. Ketika aku membuka kotak pensilku, aku baru menyadari sesuatu. Penku berkurang satu.

'Ah, tadi Uchiha-san meminjamnya.' Batinku saat menyadarinya. Sepertinya Sasuke lupa untuk mengembalikannya. Yah, tidak apa. Kami sekelas. Aku bisa memintanya kapanpun.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Uchiha Sasuke. Setiap kali aku menatapnya ada sebersit rasa aneh di dalam dadaku. Entahlah, itu semacam... rasa khawatir?

Setelah kuingat-ingat kembali. Dari awal aku memasuki kelas 9, dimana aku bertemu Sasuke untuk yang kedua kalinya, aku sudah merasakan perasaan ini. Kenapa rasa khawatir dari sekian banyaknya rasa yang ada? Yah, itu mungkin karena hal itu.

Dia sudah ditinggal orang yang disayanginya. Ayahnya yang adalah seorang pengusaha terkenal di Tokyo meninggal setahun yang lalu, saat aku masih kelas 8. Itu adalah berita mengejutkan yang menggemparkan sekolah. Aku belum mengenalnya saat itu. Aku hanya tahu bahwa Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang idola sekolah. Hanya itu, tidak lebih.

Ketika mendengar berita itu, aku turut merasakan sedih. Ia pasti sangat terkejut. Begitulah pemikiranku saat itu. Dan aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak khawatir dan merasa iba. Aku selalu seperti ini. Mudah khawatir dengan orang lain. Membuat diriku mudah merasakan apa yang dirasakan orang lain.

Dan ketika kami disatukan dalam satu kelas, di hari pertama sekolah aku kembali mengingat perasaan itu. Perasaan khawatir yang sudah lama terpendam kembali merekah sempurna. Aku memperhatikan lelaki berambut raven itu jika tatapanku tak sengaja berhenti padanya, dan rasa itu timbul. Ia selalu terlihat tenang dan santai dalam setiap situasi, tetapi kenapa perasaan itu terus ada?

Aku ingin sekali bertanya bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, apa ia masih terpikir soal itu, atau bahkan bagaimana kondisi keluarganya sekarang? Aku ingin sekali mengetahui jawabannya. Tapi aku tak memiliki hak untuk itu. Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Hubungan kami hanya sebatas teman sekelas. Itu pun baru didapat setelah kami dinyatakan satu kelas.

Aku menghela nafas. Kehidupan lelaki itu pasti berubah drastis. Padahal ia masih muda sekali saat itu. Masih kelas 8, tetapi sudah ditinggal oleh seseorang yang sangat ia cintai.

'Ugh..'

Sekarang aku benar-benar merasa khawatir. Dan jika aku sudah merasa begitu, maka aku tidak akan bisa berhenti memikirkan orang tersebut.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Berusaha mengusir segala kekhawatiranku. Sasuke sekarang sudah terlihat biasa kembali, yah meskipun hal itu tidak akan pernah bisa terhapus dari hati dan pikirannya. Tapi setidaknya ia mulai beraktivitas normal kembali. Kembali melakukan rutinitas seperti biasa. Kembali terlarut ke kesibukannya seperti sedia kala. Bagaimana pun _Life must go on, right?_

Aku tersenyum simpul dengan pemikiranku yang satu itu. Ya benar. Sasuke pasti berpikir seperti itu. Ia tahu pasti apa yang harus ia lakukan ke depannya. Ia yang lebih tahu dari siapa pun. Ia yang akan menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri, karena ini adalah kehidupannya. Aku hanya berharap, setidaknya aku bisa menjadi teman yang selalu mensupportnya. Menjadi teman yang selalu mendoakan kesuksesannya.

Ya, saat itu, aku tidak tahu. Bahwa kata 'Teman' yang kuucapkan akan berubah menjadi kata lain di masa depan. Aku tidak lagi berharap bisa menjadi teman yang selalu mendukungnya, melainkan aku berharap agar dapat menjadi orang yang lebih dari itu. Lebih dari layaknya seorang teman.

 **~oOo~**

Ujian tengah semester pun dimulai. Hari ini adalah hari pertama ujian. Para murid sudah masuk ke kelas masing-masing untuk mengikuti ujian. Masing-masing hanya terfokus pada soal-soal rumit di depannya. Begitu juga aku.

Aku sudah menyicil menghafal soal-soal ini semenjak dua hari yang lalu. Jadi itu membuatku menjadi orang pertama yang selesai terlebih dulu. Bukan hanya itu, sebenarnya aku adalah salah satu murid berprestasi di sekolahku. Aku masuk ke dalam peringkat tiga besar paralel di satu angkatan. Aku dapat peringkat 2 paralel, setelah yang pertama Temari Sabaku, dan yang ketiga Neji Hyuuga. Semua itu berkat otakku yang mudah menyerap materi-materi pelajaran di sekolah dengan cepat. Hal ini mungkin yang juga menjadi faktor kenapa aku bisa selesai terlebih dulu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, bel pun berbunyi. Aku segera mengumpulkan kertas jawabanku dan merangkulkan tasku ke pundak. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang kerumah agar aku bisa belajar untuk ujian di hari berikutnya.

Setelah makan dan mandi, aku kembali berkutat di depan buku pelajaran. Berusaha menyerap apa saja yang tercantum disana.

Ketika aku sedang sibuk-sibuknya belajar, tiba-tiba ponsel dengan casing _pink pastel_ dan gantungan kunci berbentuk kucing yang kutaruh tepat diatas meja belajarku bergetar. Menandakan ada pesan yang masuk.

Aku menghentikan sejenak kegiatanku, lalu segera menyambar ponselku. Kulihat nama yang tertera di notif paling atas.

Sasuke.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Kenapa ia mengirim pesan padaku?

Aku membuka aplikasi _line_ di ponselku dan membuka pesan yang dikirim lelaki berambut raven itu. Aku segera membaca kotak dialog yang berisi kalimat-kalimat.

 _'Sakura-san. Ini aku, Sasuke. Aku ingin bertanya. Apa saja yang harus kupelajari dari matematika untuk ulangan besok?'_

Aku segera mengetikkan balasan. _'Kau bisa mempelajari rumus-rumus di bab 1 sampai 3. Kalau ingin lebih mematangkan pembelajaran, kau bisa mengerjakan soal-soal latihan di buku maupun di internet.'_

 _'Ah.. souka._ _Arigatou.'_ Sasuke membalas tiga puluh detik setelah aku mengirimkan pesan balasan.

 _'Doumo'_

Setelah kata itu aku kirimkan, aku segera mematikan aplikasi _line_ dan menonaktifkan ponselku. Aku kembali memusatkan perhatianku kepada rumus-rumus matematika di hadapanku.

 **~oOo~**

Aku terdiam menatap layar ponsel di genggamanku. Sejak tadi aku hanya memusatkan perhatianku ke arah layar ponsel yang menampilkan aplikasi _line_. Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku hanya terdiam membaca setiap kalimat demi kalimat yang tertulis disana. Aku juga tidak tahu sudah berapa kali aku membaca kalimat-kalimat itu dalam tujuh tahun terakhir ini.

 _'Sakura-san. Ini aku, Sasuke. Aku ingin bertanya. Apa saja yang harus kupelajari dari matematika untuk ulangan besok?'_

 _'Kau bisa mempelajari rumus-rumus di bab 1 sampai 3. Kalau ingin lebih mematangkan pembelajaran, kau bisa mengerjakan soal-soal latihan di buku maupun di internet.'_

 _'Ah.. souka. Arigatou.'_

 _'Doumo'_

Aku menghela nafas. Hanya pesan singkat nan padat seperti ini saja sudah membuatku merasa seperti orang bodoh. Bagaimana tidak? Di setiap kesempatan, di setiap waktu luangku, aku selalu membaca kembali pesan-pesan yang pernah dia kirim. Dan anehnya, aku tidak pernah merasa bosan membaca semua itu berulang-ulang. Kegiatan ini sudah menjadi favoritku semenjak aku menyadari perasaanku kepadanya. Menatap layar ponsel berjam-jam hanya demi mengenang dirinya.

Aku tersenyum tanpa kusadari. Sekarang aku merasa benar-benar seperti orang bodoh. Seharusnya itu menjadi memori yang menyakitkan. Tapi kenapa aku tetap tersenyum. Senyuman yang bahkan tak pernah kutunjukkan kepada siapa pun. Senyuman yang hanya bisa kutunjukkan jika sudah bersangkutan dengan dirinya.

Aku memang tersenyum, senyuman tulus. Tapi hatiku tergores kembali, menambah luka di sana. Aku terkadang tidak mengerti, kenapa aku bisa tersenyum dan merasa sakit disaat yang bersamaan? Orang normal mungkin tidak akan tersenyum saat merasakan sakit. Tetapi mungkin aku masuk kategori abnormal. Aku mendengus geli menyadari pemikiranku sendiri.

"Sakura... jam istirahatmu sepertinya sudah tinggal lime menit lagi. Apa kau tidak mau kembali ke kantor?" Ino yang baru saja kembali dari kasir untuk membayar pesanan kami mengingatkanku kalau jam istirahatku sudah mau habis.

"Ah, ya. Sepertinya aku harus segera kembali ke kantor." Jawabku seraya berdiri dari kursiku. Merangkulkan tas _Levi's_ ku ke pundak lalu segera beranjak dari sana.

"Kalau begitu, sampai nanti, _Pig_." Kataku ketika kami sudah sampai di depan kantor redaksi, yang jaraknya hanya sepuluh meter dari cafe tadi.

Ino mengangguk. "Ya. Aku nanti mungkin akan pulang duluan, jadi aku saja yang akan memasak makan malam."

Kali ini aku yang mengangguk. "Ok. Kuserahkan itu padamu, _Pig_. Hanya saja jangan memasukkan garam terlalu banyak ke masakannya. Atau kita akan terkena hipertensi."

Ino segera melotot menatapku. Aku langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Melihat itu, Ino semakin memelototiku, yang tentu saja tidak kuhiraukan sama sekali. Aku masih sibuk tertawa sambil memegangi perutku. Melihat wajah Ino yang sekarang sudah memerah karena aku menyindirnya tentang kebiasaannya yang suka memasukkan garam berlebih kedalam masakan apapun, cukup membuatku sulit untuk meredakan tawa.

"Dasar _forehead_. Sudahlah.. aku kesal." Ino mencibir kesal ketika aku tidak juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menghentikan tawaku.

"Masih mending kumasakkan, daripada tidak sama sekali." Katanya lagi dengan kedua tangan yang didekap di depan dada. Kebiasaannya kalau ia sedang kesal.

" _Ha'i ha'i,_ aku minta maaf. Pfft..." Aku segera menutup mulutku ketika kurasa aku ingin tertawa lagi.

Ino mendelik. Aku segera memasang wajah normal kembali. "Kalau begitu, aku harus kembali bekerja, _Blonde Pig_ ku. Sampai ketemu nanti di apartemen."

Selesai aku mengatakan itu, aku segera berlari memasuki gedung kantor redaksi. Tetapi sebelum aku masuk sepenuhnya, aku kembali menatap ke belakang. Melambaikan tangan kepada sahabat pirangku itu. Ino balas melambai kepadaku, lalu ia berjalan pergi ke halte bus terdekat untuk berangkat ke tempat kerjanya.

Setelah punggung Ino menghilang sepenuhnya dari pandanganku, aku kembali melanjutkan langkah menuju kantorku.

Oh ya, aku belum menjelaskan kenapa tadi Ino bilang ia akan memasakan makanan ketika aku pulang? Yah... itu karena sekarang kami satu apartemen. Kami tinggal di apartemen kecil yang cukup dekat dari tempatku bekerja. Cukup naik bus terdekat maka dalam waktu lima belas menit, aku sudah sampai di kantor redaksi. Begitu juga dengan Ino. Ino bekerja sebagai seorang model majalah. Dia bekerja untuk sebuah perusahaan agensi modeling yang cukup terkenal. Walau sekarang banyak orang yang belum mengetahuinya, tapi aku yakin suatu saat Ino akan menjadi seorang model yang dikenal dan dikagumi semua orang. Perusahaan agensi modeling itu juga dekat dengan apartemen, jadi kami bisa menggunakan waktu dengan seefisien mungkin.

"Haruno-san." Aku menengok ketika namaku disebut. Seorang perempuan berambut hitam pendek terlihat membawa kertas-kertas yang cukup banyak, dan sekarang sedang berjalan kearahku.

"Ya, ada apa Shizune-san?" Tanyaku begitu perempuan itu sampai di hadapanku.

"Ini adalah karyamu yang sudah diperiksa oleh manager di bidang penerbit. Dia bilang bahwa ada beberapa hal yang harus direvisi. Ini adalah beberapa dokumen yang harus kau revisi." Kata perempuan bernama Shizune itu sambil menyerahkan tumpukan kertas-kertas itu.

"Ah, baiklah, Shizune-san. Arigatou. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu mengangkat kertas-kertas ini." Kataku sambil membungkuk sedikit.

"Ah, tidak apa. Aku senang bisa membantu." Kata Shizune dengan senyuman khasnya. Setelah itu, ia berpamitan untuk melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda karena mengantar kertas-kertas ini padaku.

Aku segera melangkah menuju lift. Ketika aku masuk, aku segera menekan angka 3.

Aku melangkah keluar begitu lift terbuka di lantai yang kutuju. Ketika lift terbuka, dihadapanku langsung terpampang keramaian dan kesibukan di lantai ini. Para pegawai-pegawai kantor redaksi masing-masing sibuk di meja masing-masing dengan tumpukan-tumpukan kertas diatasnya. Mereka terlihat sibuk mencetak dan merevisi kertas-kertas tersebut. Hal ini sudah tidak menjadi kejutan lagi bagiku, setiap hari aku melihat keramaian dan kesibukan ini. Aku sudah terbiasa. Bahkan sudah merasa nyaman dengan kesibukan itu sendiri.

Aku melangkah kearah mejaku yang terletak di ujung ruangan. Sesampainya disana, aku menaruh tumpukan kertas yang kupegang dan segera duduk di kursiku. Aku melirik pergelangan tanganku, menatap jam _Levi's_ ku yang menunjukkan pukul 14.00. Baiklah, masih ada waktu lima jam untukku merevisi semua kertas-kertas ini. Jika lima jam tidak cukup aku harus bekerja lembur, dan Ino pasti akan kecewa kalau aku tidak bisa makan malam bersamanya.

Aku menarik nafas perlahan, lalu menghembuskannya keras. Oke, waktuku hanya lima jam. Dalam lima jam itu aku harus menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan lalu pulang. Baiklah aku bisa melalukannya. Aku mengangguk yakin. Tanganku menggenggam gantungan kunci berbentuk bunga kebanggaan jepang. Bunga sakura. Aku menatap benda itu lamat-lamat. Lantas tersenyum.

'Yosh..'

Aku mulai mengambil kertas itu satu persatu. Melaksanakan pekerjaanku. Merevisi setiap kertas satu persatu dengan teliti dan cermat. Sementara tangan kananku memegang pensil untuk memeriksa kertas, tangan kiriku menggenggam sesuatu yang warnanya sudah pudar.

Gantungan kunci bunga sakura, yang warnanya sudah pudar karena sudah berusia tujuh tahun.

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3: Hey, How are you?

**The Beginning Of My Love Life**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Story by: VieRichelyn17**

•

•

•

 **Summary: Dalam 21 tahun kehidupanku, aku tidak banyak memiliki pengalaman cinta. Kehidupan cintaku biasa-biasa saja, tak ada yang spesial. Yah, itu karena... aku masih belum bisa melupakan cinta pertamaku. Cinta pertama yang tidak pernah kuharapkan dan datang disaat yang tidak terduga. Cinta pertama yang rumit.**

 **Warning: Abal, gaje, OOC, absurd, typo, and many more.**

•

•

 ** _Preview:_**

 ** _Aku mulai mengambil kertas itu satu persatu. Melaksanakan pekerjaanku. Merevisi setiap kertas satu persatu dengan teliti dan cermat. Sementara tangan kananku memegang pensil untuk memeriksa kertas, tangan kiriku menggenggam sesuatu yang warnanya sudah pudar._**

 ** _Gantungan kunci bunga sakura, yang warnanya sudah pudar karena sudah berusia tujuh tahun._**

•

•

 **Chapter 3: "Hey, How Are You?"**

 **Happy Reading :D**

Aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku lima belas menit sebelum jam tujuh. Setelah memberikan hasil revisiku, aku segera meninggalkan kantor redaksi.

Aku naik bus menuju apartemenku. Ino pasti sudah menunggu. Aku mengambil tempat duduk di samping jendela. Tempat favoritku.

Tempat kenangan-kenangan itu merekah kembali.

Aku menatap keluar jendela. Jalanan mulai macet karena sekarang adalah waktu pulang kerja para pekerja kantoran. Mobil-mobil terlihat saling berhimpitan di jalan raya. Para pekerja terlihat berlalu-lalang atau terlihat menunggu di halte bus. Pemandangan yang sudah biasa dipandang mata. Tetapi semua itu membuatku mengenang kembali masa-masa itu.

Bibirku tertarik keatas. Tersenyum menatap semua itu. Tersenyum karena teringat dengannya. Sudah tujuh tahun, tapi kenangan itu tak sedikitpun pudar.

 **~oOo~**

 ** _Musim semi 2018, Tokyo_**

Hari ini aku pulang sedikit terlambat dari biasanya. Aku sudah mengirim pesan kepada otousan kalau aku akan pulang telat. Sekitar jam tujuh malam. Yah... aku diminta untuk menjadi panitia dalam mempersiapkan acara open house untuk minggu depan, dan ternyata untuk mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan acara, membutuhkan banyak waktu.

Aku menunggu bus di halte. Sembari menunggu, aku mengirim pesan kepada Ino. Sahabatku itu diminta untuk menjadi _make-up artist_ sementara untuk para pengisi acara. Ino setuju-setuju saja. Aku tahu ia tidak akan keberatan dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Apalagi _make-up_ adalah keahliannya.

Persis ketika aku selesai mengirim pesan dengan Ino, bus berhenti di halte. Aku segera memasukkan ponselku ke dalam tas sekolahku dan segera beranjak menaiki bus.

Aku memilih tempat duduk di samping jendela. Lalu melepaskan rangkulan tasku di pundakku, dan menaruhnya di antara kaki-kakiku agar aku lebih leluasa duduk. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada seseorang yang duduk disebelahku. Aku menengok.

"Uchiha-san?" Ucapku begitu aku mengenali wajahnya.

"Sakura-san?" Sasuke menatapku sedikit kaget, lalu sedetik kemudian ia kembali memasang wajah datarnya seperti biasa. "Aku tidak tahu, Sakura-san ternyata juga pulang malam."

"Ah.. itu karena aku menjadi panitia persiapan open house. Makanya jadwal pulangku sedikit terlambat." Kataku jujur. "Kalau Uchiha-san?"

"Aku ada latihan sebentar untuk persiapan lomba." Jawabnya singkat. Wajahnya terlihat santai tapi entah kenapa aku tadi merasa melihatnya meringis kecil.

Masih sibuk menerka-nerka apa yang membuat lelaki berambut raven itu meringis, tiba-tiba pandanganku jatuh kearah kedua telapak tangannya. Aku tersentak melihat luka-luka kecil yang hanya diperban asal.

 _'Apa yang terjadi dengannya?'_

"Nee, Uchiha-san. Ada apa dengan telapak tanganmu? Tak bisa menahan rasa penasaranku lagi, aku memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Ah.. tadi aku berlatih sedikit lebih keras dari sebelumnya." Jelas Sasuke sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Tapi kenapa tidak segera diobati?" Aku bertanya lagi. Merasa khawatir melihat telapaknya yang hanya ditutup perban asal.

"Sudah kok. Itu sudah diperban." Jawabnya lagi sambil menunjuk tangannya.

"Maksudku, kenapa hanya diperban asal seperti itu? Lukamu banyak sekali, perbanmu tidak menutupi semua lukanya. Kau juga tidak mengobatinya kan? Kau hanya menutupinya dengan perban." Ucapku panjang lebar. Ini memang sudah kebiasaanku ketika aku menceramahi seseorang. Aku akan berubah menjadi sangat cerewet.

Sasuke terlihat terdiam sejenak. Sepertinya ia tidak tahu harus membalas ucapanku dengan apa. Berarti dugaanku benar. Lelaki itu tidak mengobati telapaknya tetapi malah hanya menutupinya.

Aku menghela nafas. Kalau sudah begini, tidak ada cara lain. "Kemarikan tanganmu, biar kuobati." Aku berkata sambil mengambil sesuatu dari tasku. Sebuah kotak P3K.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa mengobatinya dirumah nanti. Ini bukan apa-apa." Kata lelaki raven itu.

"Tidak. Aku yakin kau tidak akan mengobatinya. Jadi sini kemarikan tanganmu." Aku tetap ngotot, tidak menerima penolakan. Sifat keras kepalaku keluar.

Aku langsung menarik tangannya kearahku, tanpa persetujuan darinya. Hal itu membuatnya sedikit tersentak. "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sudah bilang tidak apa."

"Sudah kau tenang saja. Hanya sebentar kok." Ucapku sambil membuka kotak P3K tersebut. Mulai mengobati telapak tangan lelaki berambut raven itu.

Sasuke terdiam ketika aku mulai mengoleskan _antiseptik_ ke luka-lukanya. Sepertinya ia sudah kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalas ucapanku.

"Hei" Tiba-tiba ia memanggilku. "Apa kau selalu membawa kotak itu bersamamu?" Sasuke berkata sambil menunjuk kotak P3K yang berada dipangkuanku.

"Hm? Ah.. ya. Ayahku selalu mengingatkanku untuk membawanya. Awalnya aku tidak ingin membawanya karena aku tidak pernah terluka disekolah, jadi kupikir kotak ini hanya akan menambah beban di tasku. Tapi ternyata kotak ini bisa berguna juga. Aku tidak menyesal membawanya bersamaku." Jelasku yang diakhiri dengan senyuman kecil di akhir kalimat.

Sasuke terdiam mendengar penjelasanku. "Arigatou Sakura."

"Tidak masalah, Uchiha sa-, eh?" Aku menengok kearah Sasuke. Tidak yakin dengan pendengaranku. "Apa?"

"Kenapa? Bukankah kita teman sekelas? Sudah seharusnya kita menghilangkan suffix formal yang selalu kita gunakan dua bulan terakhir ini." Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang menjelaskan.

Aku tercengang sebentar. "Ah, benar juga. Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kita berbicara santai saja ya, Sasuke-kun." Gurauku sambil tertawa kecil.

Sasuke juga tertawa kecil mendengar gurauanku. "Ya baiklah Sakura." Balasnya.

Kami kembali tertawa lagi. Kali ini lebih lepas dari yang sebelumnya. Seakan jarak diantara kami tidak sejauh dulu. Terkadang aku merasa hidup ini unik sekali. Kemarin kita hanya sebatas teman sekelas yang saling berbicara hanya kalau ada perlu. Tetapi besoknya, tepatnya hari ini, sekarang, kami sudah tertawa lepas seakan kami adalah teman dekat sejak dulu. Unik, bukan? Hal-hal bisa berubah dalam sehari.

"Yosh, selesai." Aku segera membereskan kotak P3K kedalam tas sekolahku setelah memastikan semua lukanya sudah diobati dan diperban dengan baik.

Sasuke memperhatikan kedua telapak tangannya. Kali ini keduanya sudah diberi _antiseptik_ dan diperban dengan baik. Keadaannya sudah tidak terlihat semengkhawatirkan tadi. Aku tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjaku.

"Kau sepertinya sangat pandai dalam hal seperti ini ya?" Tiba-tiba Sasuke bertanya.

Aku sedikit menengok ke arah Sasuke. "Ah.. ini mungkin sudah menjadi kebiasaanku."

Jawabanku membuat dahi Sasuke mengkerut. "Maksudmu?"

"Dulu aku sering sekali terjatuh. Ibuku sering marah-marah padaku karena kebiasaanku yang suka sekali ceroboh dan melukai diri sendiri. Biasanya sambil memarahiku, ibuku mengobati luka-lukaku. Dan aku suka mengamati ibuku yang walau terlihat kesal tetapi tetap mengolesi _betadine_ ke kakiku dengan lembut. Yah.. mungkin karena itu aku jadi bisa mengobati." Jelasku panjang lebar, sesekali aku terkikik geli ketika memutar kembali ingatan masa kecilku yang tiada hari tanpa dimarahi.

Sasuke mendengarkan penjelasanku dalam diam. Seulas senyum tipis tiba-tiba terpatri di bibirnya. "Dulu kau sering membuat masalah ya?" Tanya Sasuke sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Ih, tidak juga. Aku hanya terlalu ceroboh sampai-sampai sering melukai kakiku. Aku tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja." Aku mengembungkan pipiku karena kesal dengan pertanyaan Sasuke yang seakan menyindirku.

Mendengar jawaban kesalku dan melihat wajahku yang seperti menahan kekesalan, membuat Sasuke terkekeh geli. Sementara aku hanya diam sambil mengalihkan pandanganku keluar jendela. Berusaha untuk tidak menampol lelaki disebelahku ini.

"Nee, Sakura." Setelah tawa Sasuke reda, ia tiba-tiba bertanya. "Apa kau punya mimpi?"

Aku kembali menatapnya bingung. "Mimpi?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Seperti cita-citamu atau hal yang ingin kau lakukan di masa depan?"

Aku terdiam sejenak mencerna pertanyaan Sasuke. "Hmm... entahlah. Aku belum terlalu memikirkannya."

"Souka?" Sasuke mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Apa kau sudah menentukan impianmu?" Kali ini aku yang bertanya. Memang aku belum menemukan mimpi atau hal-hal yang ingin kulakukan di masa depan, tetapi aku selalu tertarik dengan pembicaraan seperti ini.

Sasuke terlihat terdiam sejenak, lalu ia mengangguk.

"Benarkah? Apa impianmu?" Aku bertanya kembali, kali ini lebih antusias dari sebelumnya.

"Aku ingin membeli rumah untuk ibuku."

Aku tersentak mendengar jawabannya. Jawaban seperti itu... tidak pernah kupikirkan sebelumnya.

"Aku ingin membuat ibuku bahagia dan bangga. Sekarang kami hanya tinggal di apartemen. Jadi aku yakin ibuku pasti akan sangat senang jika aku bisa membelikannya rumah." Jelasnya lagi. Entah kenapa, kali ini aku tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Cowok ini berbeda. Disaat semua orang sibuk belajar untuk ujian atau sekadar bersenang-senang dengan teman sebayanya, cowok ini memiliki pemikiran yang jauh lebih dari itu.

Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak tersenyum. "Ayah dan Ibumu pasti bangga punya putra sepertimu."

Sasuke menatapku sejenak, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. "Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja."

Seulas senyum tiba-tiba terpatri di bibir Sasuke. Senyuman yang sangat tulus. Membuat wajahnya yang biasanya datar tanpa ekspresi, menjadi lebih hangat.

Aku terdiam menatap semua itu. Cowok disebelahnya ini berbeda. Ya, berbeda. Karena bisa membuatku beku seketika. Membuat hatiku berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Dan yang paling penting, ia membuatku merasakan desiran aneh dihatiku. 'Apa ini?'

"Sakura, aku akan turun duluan. Apartemenku dekat dengan halte itu. Ja, matta ne." Ketika aku sedang sibuk menerka-nerka apa yang sedang terjadi denganku, Sasuke tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya. Aku menatap keluar jendela, bus sudah berhenti disebuah halte. Sasuke akan turun disini.

"A-ah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok, Sasuke-kun." Balasku sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, lalu ia segera turun dari bus sambil merangkulkan tasnya dipundak. Ketika punggung Sasuke sudah tak terlihat lagi, aku menghela nafas.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku?" Gumamku sambil memegang seragamku tepatnya dibagian dada yang sedari tadi bergemuruh berisik.

 **~oOo~**

"Tadaima."

"Oh okaeri, _forehead_. Pas sekali. Aku baru selesai memasak." Ino segera menyambutku begitu aku membuka pintu apartemen.

Aku melangkah masuk dan segera meletakan _sling bag Levi's_ ku sembarang diatas meja makan. Didepanku sekarang sudah tersaji berbagai jenis lauk yang akan menjadi menu makan malamku dan Ino.

"Kali ini aku sudah mengurangi garamnya. Kita tidak akan terkena hipertensi." Ino berkata ketika melihatku masih bergeming di depan meja. Ia seakan sudah tau apa yang ada dipikiranku.

"Benarkah?" Aku terkekeh kecil lalu segera menarik kursi untuk kududuki.

"Ya tentu saja. Kau tau tidak aku membuatnya penuh perjuangan?" Kata Ino dramatis. Padahal ia hanya harus mengurangi jumlah takaran garam, apa susahnya?

Tidak mau berdebat, aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Kalau kubalas, akan panjang urusannya nanti.

Aku mulai mengambil piring dan nasi, lalu segera mengambil lauk setelah memilah-milah. Aku bukan tipe orang yang pemilih makanan, tetapi aku sering memiliki mood tertentu ketika akan makan sesuatu. Jadi tidak semua lauk kumakan.

Ino ikut duduk di depanku lalu mulai mengambil makanannya. Kemudian ia mengambil remote tv yang ia letakan di meja, lalu menyalakan tv. Kebiasaan. Ino memiliki kebiasaan selalu menyalakan tv ketika ia makan.

Begitu tv dinyalakan, layar langsung menampilkan sebuah acara olahraga. Terlihat dari nama channelnya yang sekali lihat langsung tahu kalau itu adalah channel olahraga.

Seperti biasa, aku tak berminat untuk menonton. Pikiranku masih terfokus pada makanan dihadapanku. Lagipula, semua orang pun tahu, kalau olahraga adalah bidang yang paling kubenci baik waktu di sekolah dulu maupun sekarang.

Tapi...

Ada sesuatu yang berhasil membuatku tidak terlalu membenci bidang itu. Bidang itu malah menjadi bidang kesukaannya. Ya. Tentu jika cowok itu alasannya.

Hanya ia yang bisa membuatku menyukai olahraga.

Masih sibuk larut dalam pikiranku, tiba-tiba aku dikagetkan oleh pekikan Ino. Aku segera menoleh kearah sahabatku.

"Ada apa sih, _Pig_? Apa kau berniat membuatku terkena serangan jantung sebelum aku terkena hipertensi?" Oke. Ini mungkin berlebihan. Tapi aku sangat kaget sehingga hal itu membuatku kesal setengah mati. Apalagi aku sedang memikirkannya.

Ino tidak membalas ucapanku. Ia hanya menatap tv dengan wajah terkejut. Lalu ia menatapku.

"Sakura.."

Aku menatapnya bingung. "Hm?"

Ino kembali mengalihkan tatapannya kearah tv. Tiba-tiba tangannya terangkat dengan jari telunjuk yang diarahkan ke tv. "I-itu.."

Aku menoleh ke arah tv yang ditunjuk Ino, dan di detik itu juga, aku terbelalak.

Sekarang di layar televisi sedang menampilkan turnamen bola voli nasional, dimana Tokyo sedang melawan Osaka. Yah.. memang tidak ada yang mengejutkan dengan hal itu. Tetapi satu hal yang membuatku terkejut adalah...

Orang itu.

Orang dengan nomor baju 1, yang sedang berdiri bersiaga di belakang net untuk menangkap bola.

Orang yang berambut raven dan memiliki iris onyx yang tajam.

Orang yang baru saja berada di pikiranku.

"Hei, hei, Sakura. Dia masuk turnamen nasional? Mewakili Tokyo?" Ino yang mulai tersadar dari keterkejutannya, mulai mengajukan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi hinggao di kepalanya.

Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya terdiam menatap layar televisi. Tak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Setelah 7 tahun tidak pernah bertemu lagi, aku akhirnya bisa melihatnya.

Sasuke sudah jauh lebih tinggi. Jauh lebih tinggi dari tujuh tahun yang lalu. Wajahnya pun sudah tidak terlihat seperti anak remaja lagi. Rahangnya terlihat kokoh dengan postur tubuh orang dewasa. Tapi dengan semua perubahan itu, tak membuatku tidak mengenali sosoknya.

Aku terus memperhatikannya. Lelaki raven itu melompat untuk melakukan block terhadap team lawan. Dan berhasil. Ia berhasil menghadang lawan untuk melakukan servis. Ia berhasil mencetak poin. Terdengar sorak sorai penonton di stadiun merayakan keberhasilan team perwakilan Tokyo.

"Nee, Sakura. Apa kau tahu kalau ia akan menjadi seorang atlet voli? Ya, memang sih, dulu dia juga sering mengikuti lomba voli antar sekolah. Tapi aku cukup terkejut dia masih bermain voli." Ino kembali mengajukan pertanyaan. Kali ini ditujukan kepadaku.

Aku menoleh padanya. Terdiam beberapa detik, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandanganku kearah tv. "Hm. Aku tahu ia menyukai olahraga itu. Dulu bahkan ia selalu berlatih keras sampai terkadang melukai dirinya sendiri."

Ino mengangguk mengerti. "Mungkin itu juga cita-citanya."

Aku kembali menoleh. "Hm?"

"Sejak SMP ia mungkin sudah mempertimbangkan akan menjadi seorang atlet." Jawab Ino ketika melihat raut kebingungan di wajahku.

Aku terdiam.

 _'Aku ingin membeli rumah untuk ibuku.'_

Kata-kata itu tiba-tiba terngiang di pikiranku. Ya, itu benar. Sasuke ingin mewujudkan itu dengan menjadi seorang atlet.

Sejak dulu, Sasuke memang sangat menyukai voli. Kadang kesukaannya pada voli bisa membuatnya terluka di berbagai tempat. Tapi hal itu tidak membuatnya berhenti untuk bermain.

Semua orang juga tahu, kalau voli adalah kehidupan lelaki beriris onyx itu.

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumanku. _'Jadi, impianmu tercapai ya?'_

Aku kembali memusatkan perhatianku pada layar televisi, yang sekarang sedang menampilkan keseluruhan team perwakilan Tokyo yang sibuk merangkul sang kapten team sambil tertawa senang. Si nomor baju 1 yang terlihat tersenyum kecil.

Aku ikut tersenyum melihat semua itu. "Yokatta."

 **~oOo~**

"Hm.. apa konflik ini dihapus saja ya?" Gumamku pelan.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di lantai 2 sebuah kafe yang tidak beratap. Hanya ada sebuah payung yang menyatu dengan meja yang sedari tadi kupakai untuk menulis bahan novelku.

Tujuanku menulis di kafe ini adalah untuk mencari inspirasi. Mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu, aku sudah buntu, sementara deadline sudah sebentar lagi.

Aku merenggangkan tanganku ke depan, kemudian menyeruput jus _strawberry_ ku yang tinggal setengah. Istirahat sejenak setelah dua jam menulis.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku menjelajahi isi kafe. Terlihat para pengunjung memenuhi kursi dan para pelayan yang sibuk berlalu lalang, menerima pesanan pengunjung. Seperti biasanya, ramai.

Sibuk menjelajahi sekitar, pandanganku tiba-tiba tertuju pada seorang anak laki-laki yang seperti sedang tersesat. Terlihat ia sedari tadi hanya berdiri terpaku sambil celingak-celinguk seperti mencari orang. Ia bahkan hampir terjatuh ketika ada beberapa pelayan atau pengunjung yang menabraknya karena tidak melihat ada seorang anak kecil.

Tak tega melihatnya, aku pun menghampirinya.

"Nee, adik kecil." Aku memanggilnya ketika berada tepat di depannya. Anak itu mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Apa kau tersesat?" Aku berjongkok di hadapannya untuk mensejajarkan tinggiku dengannya.

Anak itu terdiam sebentar, kemudian mengangguk.

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Mau kakak bantu carikan orang tuamu?"

Si anak mengangguk lagi. "Tapi aku tidak datang kesini dengan orang tuaku."

Aku menatapnya bingung. "Lalu dengan siapa?"

"Dengan kakak sepupuku." Kata si anak.

Aku mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu kakak akan bantu carikan kakak sepupumu. Tapi sebelum itu, boleh kakak tahu namamu?" Tanyaku pada si anak laki-laki dihadapanku.

Anak itu mengangguk. "Namaku Obito. Obito Uchiha."

Aku sejenak terdiam mendengarnya. Nama akhirnya mengingatkanku dengan sosok itu.

"Nee-chan?" Obito memanggilku ketika melihatku hanya diam saja.

"A-ah gomen. Ayo sekarang kita cari kakak sepupumu." Tersadar dari keterdiamanki, aku pun mengulurkan tangan ke arah Obito yang langsung disambut dengannya.

"Obito." Baru selangkah kami melangkah, tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil anak kecil di sebelahku ini.

Obito menoleh ketika merasa dirinya dipanggil, dan melihat orang yang dicarinya sejak tadi berlari kearahnya. Obito tersenyum senang lalu berteriak. "Sasuke-nii!!"

DEG

Aku terdiam. Nama itu membuatku membeku.

"Obito. Gomen ne.. tadi Onii-san harus ke kasir dulu." Suara itu. Suara yang sangat kurindukan.

Obito menggumam pelan. "Huft... aku tadi sudah seperti anak hilang."

Ketika lelaki itu tepat berada di depan Obito, ia terkekeh pelan kemudian mengelus surai hitam Obito. "Gomen ne, nanti akan kubelikan es krim."

Mata Obito berbinar. "Hontou?"

"Hn. Tentu saja." Kata lelaki itu.

"Oh ya, Sasuke-nii. Ini kakak yang tadi mau menolongku pas aku tersesat." Obito menunjukku sambil tersenyum senang.

Lelaki beriris _onyx_ itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku, dan seketika itu iris kami bertubrukan.

 _Emerald_ dan _Onyx_.

Hijau yang menenangkan dan Hitam yang menenggelamkan.

Perlahan, iris _onyx_ melebar. Sang empunya membelalakan mata. Terkejut melihat sang _emerald_. _Emerald_ yang juga melebar terbelalak.

"Sa-sakura.."

Aku tersentak.

Dia... masih mengingatku.

Aku menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Menetralkan detak jantungku yang sudah melaju cepat tak beraturan. Aku kembali menatapnya. Lelaki berambut raven dengan iris _onyx_ tajamnya. Lelaki yang selalu menghuni pikiranku selama 7 tahun ini.

"Hey, How are you, Sasuke-kun?"

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4: Secret

**The Beginning of My Love Life**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by: VieRichelyn17**

•

•

•

 **Summary:**

 **Dalam 21 tahun kehidupanku, aku tidak banyak memiliki pengalaman cinta. Kehidupan cintaku biasa-biasa saja, tak ada yang spesial. Yah, itu karena... aku masih belum bisa melupakan cinta pertamaku. Cinta pertama yang tidak pernah kuharapkan dan datang disaat yang tidak terduga. Cinta pertama yang rumit.**

 **Warning: Abal, gaje, OOC, absurd, typo, and many more.**

•

•

•

 _ **Preview:**_

 _ **Aku menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Menetralkan detak jantungku yang sudah melaju cepat tak beraturan. Aku kembali menatapnya. Lelaki berambut raven dengan iris onyx tajamnya. Lelaki yang selalu menghuni pikiranku selama 7 tahun ini.**_

 _ **"Hey, How are you, Sasuke-kun?"**_

•

•

 **Chapter 4:** **Secret**

 **Happy Reading :D**

Kalian tahu perasaan apa yang paling menyenangkan di dunia ini? Jatuh cinta kah? Perasaan terbalas kah? Bagiku, perasaan yang paling menyenangkan adalah ketika kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang ingin sekali kau temui.

Pernahkah kalian mendengar atau membaca kutipan ini?

 _ **Semakin lama kau tidak bertemu dengan orang yang ingin kau jumpai, semakin bahagia pula jika kau bertemu dengannya.**_

Ya. Inilah yang sekarang kurasakan. Perasaan bahagia yang meluap-luap. Aku sendiri bahkan tidak bisa menghentikannya.

Tidak bisa dan tidak mau.

"Hey, How are you, Sasuke-kun?" Hanya kalimat itu yang bisa kuucapkan.

Aku menatap wajahnya. Ia tampak terkejut melihatku. Mungkin ia sama sekali tidak mengira akan bertemu denganku setelah sekian lama disini. Di tempat ini. Di tempat ia menyakiti hatiku untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya.

"Sakura..." Sasuke terlihat tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Sudah lama sekali ya, Sasuke-kun? Hmm... berapa lama, ya? Ah! Sudah 7 tahun." Aku pura-pura tersenyum senang sambil berpikir mencoba mengingat-ingat. Padahal aku selalu menghitung setiap hari yang tidak kulalui bersamanya. Mana mungkin aku tidak ingat.

Sasuke tidak membalas ucapanku. Tatapannya sendu.

Aku yang masih melebarkan senyumku, perlahan menunduk.

Ah.. aku bahkan tidak tahu apa aku harus menangis atau tidak.

"Sakura." Aku menoleh saat namaku dipanggil.

Dihadapanku kini, Sasuke sudah tersenyum kecil.

"Kabarku baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Aku terdiam. Bukan karena Sasuke yang menjawab pertanyaanku, tetapi karena tatapannya. Tatapan sendunya masih belum hilang dari wajah tampannya. Walau ia tersenyum, sinar matanya terlihat sendu.

"Aku juga baik, Sasuke-kun." Aku memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

Kami terdiam. Sejak pertanyaan yang saling menanyakan kabar selesai dijawab, kami sudah tidak tahu harus mengobrol apa lagi. Ini terlalu mendadak. Aku tidak menyangka kami akan bertemu kembali di tempat ini.

Kami hanya saling menatap kedalam iris sang lawan bicara masing-masing. Emerald dan Onyx.

Onyx yang menenggelamkan itu, seakan membuatku melupakan kenyataan kalau lelaki di hadapanku ini pernah membuat hatinya sakit. Aku seakan lupa akan fakta itu. Onyx itu terlalu dalam, sampai aku tenggelam ke dalamnya.

"Nee... Sasuke nii, Neechan." Suara Obito menyadarkanku dari menatap dalamnya onyx itu. Sasuke ikut menoleh menatap adik sepupunya itu.

"Apa Sasuke-nii dan neechan ini saling kenal?" Tanya Obito polos sambil menatap Sasuke dan aku bergantian.

Sasuke menatapku sebentar. "Ya, kami saling kenal. Kami satu kelas dulu."

Obito menatapku. "Hee.. Benarkah? Kalau begitu kebetulan sekali, neechan." Bocah bersurai hitam itu menatapku dengan mata berbinar.

"Memangnya kenapa, Obito-kun?" Tanyaku bingung melihat keantusiasan Obito.

"Rencananya aku dan Sasuke-nii akan berkeliling Tokyo hari ini, sebagai hukuman karena Sasuke-nii sudah lama tidak pernah mengajakku jalan-jalan lagi." Di bagian ini Obito mendelik kesal pada Sasuke yang dibalas dengan tatapan cengo dari Sasuke. Aku terkikik geli melihat kedua uchiha ini.

"Terus aku juga ingin mengajak neechan ikut dengan kami karena kebetulan kalian juga saling kenal. Jadi ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih untuk neechan yang sudah mau membantuku saat aku tersesat tadi." Ucap Obito dengan senyum berseri-seri.

Aku sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan bocah ini. Untuk seukuran bocah seusianya, Obito termasuk anak yang pandai berbicara. Dia bahkan tak sungkan berbicara santai denganku yang notabene baru bertemu dengannya sekali.

"Nee-chan tidak keberatan kan?" Tanya Obito ketika melihat aku hanya terdiam.

Aku kembali menatapnya. "A-ehm.. Aku sebenarnya masih ada pekerjaan untuk kuselesaikan." Aku tidak bohong saat mengatakan ini. Memang tugasku sedang banyak-banyaknya, apalagi ditambah dengan deadline yang tinggal sebentar lagi.

Mendengar jawabanku, Obito terlihat murung. "Yahh..."

Aku semakin tidak tega ketika Obito semakin menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hei, Obito-kun. Aku memang benar-benar tidak bisa pergi, setidaknya hari ini. Tapi aku janji bakal ngajak Obito jalan-jalan lagi kapan-kapan. Gimana?" Aku memberikan tawaran yang bagus. Buktinya Obito sudah tersenyum sumringah ke arahku.

"Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk.

"YATTA!!" Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar seruan Obito. Tapi sedetik kemudian aku sudah tersenyum kecil.

Aku menaikkan pandanganku lagi, menatap Sasuke, yang ternyata juga sedang menatapku.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Mungkin bukan pada saat ini juga. Dari dulu lelaki itu memiliki pemikirannya yang tidak bisa ditebak. Aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya selama ini. Apa saja yang selalu dipikirkannya.

Tak mengerti dengan arti tatapan Sasuke, aku hanya terdiam. Balas menatap.

Tapi sedetik kemudian, raut membingungkan itu berubah. Sasuke tersenyum, menatapku tulus.

Dan seketika itu, entah kenapa aku bisa mengetahui apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Aku menaikkan sudut-sudut bibirku. Balas tersenyum.

"Sama-sama, Sasuke-kun."

 **~oOo~**

Ino berjalan di sepanjang lorong gedung berinterior seni dengan langkah cepat. Gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu tak henti-hentinya berkomat-kamit, mengatakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang.

"Semoga belum terlambat, semoga belum terlambat..."

Dengan langkah yang semakin berat dan nafas yang terengah, Ino terus melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia bahkan tidak mau berhenti meskipun ia bisa. Ia tidak peduli dengan nafasnya yang sudah dingin, ia tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang, ia tidak peduli dengan apapun. Ia hanya ini bertemu dengan orang itu.

Dan demi bertemu orang itu, ia akan terus berlari walau kakinya akan patah karena sudah berlari sejauh itu.

Ino memutar kembali kejadian dua jam lalu yang membuatnya berlari dari tempat kerjanya sampai disini.

 _"Hei Yamanaka-san, apa kabar?" Ino membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap lelaki yang menyapanya._

 _"Uzumaki-san?"_

 _"Ya, ini aku. Masih ingat? Aku sahabat Sai sejak kecil. Kita pernah bertemu di acara seminar seni sebulan yang lalu." Kata seorang pria yang bermarga Uzumaki itu._

 _"Ah ya, benar. Uzumaki Naruto-san bukan?" Tanya Ino lagi, sekedar menanyakan kembali._

 _"Yap. Tapi kau tidak perlu seformal itu padaku, Yamanaka-san. Kau bisa memanggilku Naruto kalau kau mau." Kata lelaki yang bernama Naruto itu. Ia kini sudah memamerkan senyum rubahnya yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya._

 _"Ah, kalau begitu mulai sekarang akan ku panggil Naruto, dan kau juga bisa mulai memanggilku Ino." Kata Ino sambil tertawa kecil._

 _"Eh, bolehkah?"_

 _"Tentu saja. Aneh kan kalau hanya aku yang memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu, sedangkan kau tetap memanggil nama belakangku?"_

 _"Ah ya, benar juga. Kalau begitu Ino saja ya."_

 _Ino mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia memperhatikan Naruto yang saat ini memakai kaus putih dilapisi jaket oranye-hitam. Sepertinya ini sudah menjadi ciri berpakaian Naruto, karena Ino juga melihat Naruto hanya memakai pakaian santai, meskipun ia sedang melakukan seminar._

 _"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong Ino, kau pasti sedang sedih ya? Teruslah semangat, Ino. Dia pasti akan kembali tidak lama lagi." Naruto menepuk pelan pundak kiri Ino dengan tangan kanannya._

 _Ino mengernyit. "Kenapa... aku harus sedih?"_

 _Sekarang giliran Naruto yang bingung. "Bukankah kau sedih mendengar bahwa Sai akan pergi ke Itali dua minggu lagi?"_

 _DEG_

 _A-apa? Di-dia akan pergi? Dua minggu lagi?_

 _"Sa-sai bilang padamu kalau dia akan pergi ke itali dua minggu lagi?" Ino tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang langsung turun membasahi pipinya._

 _"Ya, dia bilang padaku kalau dia aka- tunggu, jangan-jangan... kau tidak tau?" Naruto terperajat melihat air mata yang sudah mengalir deras di kedua pipi Ino._

 _Ino menggeleng. Dengan masih sesenggukkan, ia terus menggeleng. Memberikan pernyataan kalau ia tidak tahu._

 _Naruto semakin bingung. Di satu sisi, ia tidak tahu kalau Sai dan Ino sedang ada masalah. Di sisi lainnya, ia tahu kalau Sai akan pindah kerja ke Itali dua minggu lagi. Dan sekarang ia tahu kalau sabahatnya itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada pacarnya sendiri. Ada apa ini?_

 _Naruto mengangkat wajah melihat Ino yang masih menangis. Melihat kondisinya sekarang, pemuda pirang itu langsung tahu kalau ada masalah dengan hubungan sahabatnya dan gadis di depannya ini. Karena bukan hanya Ino yang seperti ini, Sai pun juga. Hanya saja pemuda itu lebih merahasiakan perasaannya dari siapapun._

 _Naruto menghela nafas. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia terlanjur mengatakan kepada Ino kalau Sai akan pergi. Dan sekarang apa? Naruto bisa melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, kalau mereka tidak mungkin ingin berpisah._

 _"Ino, hapus air matamu dan lihat aku." Naruto memegang kedua pundak Ino. Membuat Ino mendongakkan kepalanya menatapnya._

 _"Sai merahasiakan tentang kepergiannya, mungkin karena dia gak mau kau menangis seperti ini." Kata Naruto sambil tetap memegang kedua pundak Ino._

 _Ino yang mendengar perkataan Naruto, berhenti sesenggukkan._

 _Melihat Ino yang mulai tenang, Naruto melanjutkan. "Sai itu tipe orang yang tertutup sama orang lain. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau ia tidak memberitahumu. Dan sekarang aku yakin ada masalah diantara kalian."_

 _"Karena itu, Ino. Tolong temui dia sekarang. Aku tidak tahu masalah kalian tapi selesaikanlah masalah kalian sebelum dia pergi. Mungkin kepergian Sai akan sulit untuk dicegah karena ia sudah membuat kontrak, tapi setidaknya tidak ada masalah lagi di antara kalian." Naruto terdiam sejenak lalu kembali melanjutkan. "Jadi sekarang temui dia, bicara baik-baik, dan selesaikan masalah kalian. Jangan ada penyesalan, Ino."_

 _Di detik selanjutnya, Naruto melepas pegangannya terhadap kedua pundah Ino. Membiarkan gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu berlari secepatnya._

Ino menghentikan larinya ketika sampai di depan sebuah pintu dengan tulisan 'Directur Executive'. Dia memantapkan hatinya sejenak, lalu memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu berwarna coklat muda itu.

Tangan Ino terangkat, ingin mengetuk pintu. Tapi baru saja ia ingin mengetuk, pintu sudah dibuka dari dalam.

Ino terkejut melihat orang yang berada di balik pintu begitu pintu sudah terbuka sepenuhnya. Begitupun orang itu.

"I-ino, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sai menatap Ino kaget.

Ino hanya diam. Ia menunduk.

"Ino.."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau akan pergi ke Itali dua minggu lagi?" Ino segera mendongakkan kepalanya menatap pemuda di hadapannya. Tatapan Ino begitu tajam, sampai menembus manik hitam Sai.

Berbeda dengan Ino yang menatap Sai tajam, pemuda itu membelalakkan matanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

Ino mendengus. "Apa itu penting sekarang?"

"Ino... gomen... aku tidak ingin melihatmu sedih karena kepergianku." Jelas Sai sambil menunduk. Tak berani menatap manik aquamarine yang kali ini menatapnya nanar. Tak ada lagi tatapan tajam di kedua manik secerah biru laut itu. Hanya ada manik yang terluka.

"Aku tak peduli meskipun kau ingin ke Itali. Aku tak peduli meskipun kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi. Tapi setidaknya jangan meninggalkanku tanpa mengatakan apapun." Ino kembali terisak. Ia tidak bisa menahan perasaan sakit di hatinya saat ini.

"Ino..." Sai mengangkat wajahnya menatap manik aquamarine di hadapannya.

Jadi Ino tidak membencinya. Ia tidak membenci keputusannya untuk pindah ke Itali. Dari awal gadis itu tidaj pernah membenci apapun dalam dirinya.

Sai tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Ia menarik Ino ke dalam dekapannya. Memeluk gadis itu seakan dunia akan runtuh tak lama lagi.

Ino tidak bisa membalas pelukan Sai. Tubuhnya bergetar di dalam pelukan Sai. Ia tidak mau melepasnya. Selamanya. Tidak akan.

"A-aku i-ingin selalu seperti ini. Se-seperti ini... hangat." Ino semakin membenamkan kepalanya ke dada Sai. Mencari kehangatan sebanyak-banyaknya.

Sai tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya diam sambil terus mendekap kekasihnya. Kekasih yang sangat amat ia sayangi. Kekasih satu-satunya di hidupnya.

 **~oOo~**

Aku merentangkan kedua tanganku keatas. Merenggangkan kedua bagian tubuh tersebut yang sudah hampir setengah hari melakukan pekerjaannya. Aku kini tersenyum puas melihat naskah terbaruku yang ku yakini sudah bisa kuserahkan ke tim penerbit dan editor besok pagi.

Aku melihat jam dinding yang tergantung di kamarku. Sudah pukul 11 malam. Ino pasti sibuk sekali dengan pekerjaannya sampai belum pulang juga.

Aku membereskan hasil pekerjaanku lalu langsung memasukkannya ke file. Aku berjalan ke arah tempat tidurku, berniat ingin istirahat setelah seharian penuh berusaha mencari ide untuk naskahku.

Baru saja aku hendak memejamkan mataku, ponselku bergetar. Menandakan ada pesan yang masuk.

Aku meraih ponselku yang kuletakkan di nakas sebelah tempat tidurku.

Begitu aku selesai mengetik password di ponselku, aku segera membuka aplikasi e-mail.

From : Sasuke

Aku segera melompat duduk. Dari Sasuke? Hah, benarkah?

Aku membuka pesan yang berada di paling atas itu.

'Sakura oneechan. Arigatou karena sudah berjanji akan mengajakku berjalan-jalan suatu saat nanti. Aku menantikannya ya... Oyasumi, Sakura-nee.'

Aku langsung tersenyum kecil begitu selesai membaca keseluruhan pesan itu. Yang mengirim pesan ini ternyata bukan Sasuke, tapi Obito.

Aku ingat tadi sempat memberikan nomor ponselku kepada Sasuke karena Obito bilang ia belum punya ponsel, jadi jika aku ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan, aku bisa mengirimkannya ke ponsel Sasuke.

Aku menggerakkan jari-jariku untuk mengetikkan balasan.

'Iya sama-sama, Obito-kun. Neechan juga sudah tidak sabar untuk segera menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Oyasumi, Obito-kun. Sampai ketemu lagi.'

Aku terdiam sejenak menunggu balasan darinya. Tapi setelah menunggu lama, tak ada satu pun balasan dari Obito.

"Mungkin dia sudah tidur..."

Aku menaruh kembali ponselku ke atas nakas. Membaringkan tubuhku kembali lalu memejamkan mata.

Sembari tersenyum lebar mengingat kejadian hari ini.

 **~oOo~**

Sasuke terdiam menatap ponselnya lama. Ada dua pesan yang sekarang menjadi tampilan depan layar ponselnya.

Yang pertama sudah dapat dipastikan, terkirim oleh ponselnya.

Yang kedua terkirim oleh Sakura.

Sasuke membaca pesan yang kedua.

'Iya sama-sama, Obito-kun. Neechan juga sudah tidak sabar untuk segera menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Oyasumi, Obito-kun. Sampai ketemu lagi.'

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Obito yang sudah terlelap di atas kasurnya. Lalu kemudian ia kembali menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin depannya.

Sasuke mendengus pelan.

"Dasar pengecut."

 **To be Continued...**

Author's note: Chap ini lebih fokus ke Ino-Sai. Maklum ya, Author udah ngebet pengen buat adegan baper buat mereka. Kalo buat SasuSaku bisa nanti, hehehe. Sekian dulu buat chap ini, silahkan ditunggu updatetan selanjutnya. Arigatou minna-san...


	5. Chapter 5: Happy Love

**The Beginning of My Love Life**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by: VieRichelyn17**

•

•

•

 **Summary:**

 **Dalam 21 tahun kehidupanku, aku tidak banyak memiliki pengalaman cinta. Kehidupan cintaku biasa-biasa saja, tak ada yang spesial. Yah, itu karena... aku masih belum bisa melupakan cinta pertamaku. Cinta pertama yang tidak pernah kuharapkan dan datang disaat yang tidak terduga. Cinta pertama yang rumit.**

 **Warning: Abal, gaje, OOC, absurd, typo, and many more.**

•

•

 **Preview:**

 ** _Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Obito yang sudah terlelap di atas kasurnya. Lalu kemudian ia kembali menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin depannya._**

 ** _Sasuke mendengus pelan._**

 ** _"Dasar pengecut."_**

•

•

 **Chapter 5:** **Happy Love**

 **Happy Reading :D**

Normal POV

" _Forehead_... aku pulang." Sakura menoleh kearah pintu begitu mendengar suara cempreng sahabat pirangnya.

"Oh _Pig_. Okaeri. Tumben sekali kau pulang lebih malam dariku?" Tanya Sakura begitu Ino sudah duduk disofa disebelahnya.

Bukannya menjawab, Ino terlihat berseri-seri. Sakura mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali?"

"Nee, _Forehead_... Aku mau cerita. Hehehe..." Ino tiba-tiba cengar-cengir sendiri, membuat Sakura ngeri sendiri.

"Cerita apa?"

"Jadi gini... Ini tentang Sai." Kata Ino sambil memainkan helaian rambut pirang panjangnya.

Sakura mengerutkan dahi. "Kalian sudah baikan?"

Ino mengangguk. "Hm."

Sakura menghela nafas lega. Jadi mereka sudah baikan toh... baguslah.

"Trus masalah Sai yang akan ke Italia itu..." Sakura menajamkan pendengarannya begitu Ino membahas topik ini.

Oh tidak... apa yang harus ia lakukan bila Sai benar-benar akan pergi? Ino pasti akan sedih lagi.

Ketika Sakura sibuk dengan pikirannya, tiba-tiba Ino melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dia bilang aku boleh ikut bersamanya."

Sakura segera mendongak menatap sahabatnya begitu mendengar itu. Sekarang di depannya, Ino sudah memasang wajah-super-bahagianya.

"Benarkah? Sai benar mengatakan itu?" Tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba heboh.

Ino mengangguk semangat. "Dia bilang dia sudah memikirkannya. Dia bilang dia juga tidak bisa jauh-jauh dariku. Katanya dia akan terus merindukanku dan ujung-ujungnya dia tidak akan fokus pada pekerjaannya." Kata Ino mengulang kembali apa yang dikatakan Sai padanya saat berada di kantornya tadi.

Sakura tersenyum sumringah. "Hee... Yokatta... Yokatta nee Ino?!!" Sakura langsung melompat untuk memeluk sahabatnya itu. Turut senang mendengarnya.

Ino balas memeluk Sakura. "Ya.. Hontou ni yokatta."

Tapi Ino tiba-tiba melepas pelukan Sakura. Sakura menatapnya bingung.

Ino terdiam sebentar, lalu ia menatap Sakura sedih.

"Kalau aku ikut Sai ke Itali, aku tidak tahu kapan pastinya aku akan pulang ke Tokyo..." Ino memberi jeda sebentar.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, _Forehead_?" Ino menatap Sakura sendu.

Sakura kembali menatap Ino bingung. "Aku kenapa?"

"Kau pasti akan tinggal sendirian disini. Biaya kontraknya juga harus kau tanggung sendiri. Lalu kau juga pasti akan kesepian, _Forehead_." Ino tiba-tiba terlihat sedih.

Sakura terdiam. Jadi itu yang mengganggu pikiran Ino...

Sakura tiba-tiba tersenyum.

"Lalu kenapa, Pig? Aku bisa kok tinggal sendiri. Lagipula sebelum kau tinggal bersamaku disini, aku sudah tinggal sendiri di apartemen ini. Aku akan baik-baik saja, _Pig_. Jangan khawatir." Kata Sakura berusaha menenangkan.

Sakura melihat Ino masih menatapnya sedih. Ia menghela nafas pelan.

" _Pig_. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah karena akan pergi jauh dariku. Kau tahu? Mau kau sejauh apapun, mau kau ada di benua apa pun, atau bahkan di planet manapun, tali yang sudah mengikat kita sejak dulu gak akan terputus." Sakura mengusap air mata Ino pelan. Kemudian kembali menatapnya lembut.

" _Pig_ , aku pasti bakal kangen banget samamu." Kata Sakura sambil meneteskan air mata yang sudah tidak bisa ia tahan lagi.

Ino yang mendengarnya langsung memeluk sahabat pinknya itu erat. "Aku juga. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu, _Forehead_."

Sakura mengelus punggung Ino pelan. Menenangkan sang sahabat meskipun hatinya juga merasa sedih. Sakura menarik nafas untuk meredakan isakannya.

"Kau harus janji satu hal, _Pig_."

Ino mendongak menatap Sakura. Ia melepaskan pelukannya. "Janji?"

Sakura mengangguk sambil menatap Ino dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Janji kalau kau akan bahagia disana bersama Sai."

Ino terdiam sejenak, lalu mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Aku janji."

Dan di detik selanjutnya, mereka kembali berpelukan.

 **-000-**

Sakura mengerjap sekali. Menatap secarik kertas yang ada di tangannya. Ia memandang kertas tersebut dengan ekspresi yang bercampur aduk.

 _"Sakura-san, manager ingin kau mengikuti kompetisi menulis antar penerbit. Dia bilang temanya sudah dipilih secara random, dan kau mendapat tema ini. Selamat berjuang."_

Perkataan Shizune-san beberapa menit yang lalu kembali tergiang di benaknya.

Sakura kembali menatap kertasnya setelah menerawang sebentar. Ia membaca beberapa kata di kertas itu.

Jadi ini ya temanya?

"Hh..." Sakura mendesah.

Tema yang seperti inilah yang paling Sakura hindari. Karena selain ia tidak tahu menahu apapun tentang tema ini, ia juga tidak terlalu tertarik. Bisa dibilang tidak pernah berminat atau kepikiran untuk membuat cerita dengan tema ini.

Tapi yah... mau bagaimana lagi? Manager bagian penerbit sendiri yang menunjuknya untuk mewakili departemen penerbitan. Jadi mau tak mau, suka tak suka, ia tetap harus melakukannya.

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya. Baiklah. Ia tidak boleh membuang-buang waktu. Ia memang tidak tahu apapun soal tema ini. Tapi untuk saat ini, ia bisa mencari tahu dan memahami terlebih dahulu tentang temanya itu.

Dunia sudah modern. Banyak alat-alat canggih yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mencari informasi tentang temanya itu.

Sakura melangkah keluar dari kantor penerbitan. Ia akan pulang ke rumahnya karena hari sudah gelap. Setelah sampai dirumah nanti, baru ia akan mencoba mencari tahu.

 **-000-**

Sakura menggerakkan jarinya lincah di atas sebuah pin angka. Ketika pin sudah ia masukkan, terdengar bunyi 'cekrek' kecil. Sakura segera membuka kenop pintu dan segera masuk ke apartemennya.

" _Pig_... aku pula-" Ucapan Sakura terhenti begitu ia melihat isi apartemennya sekarang.

" _Pig_... kenapa ini?" Tanya Sakura bingung. Ia menemukan sahabat pirangnya sedang duduk di atas sofa ruang tamu dengan mata memerah. Sakura menyimpulkan kalau ia habis menangis.

" _Pig_?"

"Sakura..." Ino yang semula menunduk, menaikkan kepalanya menatap sahabat gulalinya. "Kita tidak bisa tinggal di sini lagi."

Sakura mengernyit. Apa maksud Ino? Mereka tidak bisa tinggal di sini lagi? Kenapa?

"Apa maksudnya, Ino?" Merasa tidak bisa menyimpulkan sendiri kondisi yang ada, Sakura memutuskan bertanya.

"Tadi bibi penyewa apartemen datang. Dia bilang apartemen ini sudah dibeli oleh orang lain." Jelas Ino sambil terisak pelan.

Sakura diam. Apa? Dibeli?

"Bukankah kita sudah menyewanya duluan?" Tanya Sakura masih belum mengerti.

"Memang. Tapi kita hanya menyewa, bukan membeli." Setelah mengatakan ini, Ino mendengus. "Dasar bibi mata duitan."

Sakura menghela nafas. Ia mulai memahami kondisi mereka saat ini. Jadi intinya ada seseorang yang membeli apartemen ini walau sudah dihuni oleh mereka?

"Tenang dulu _Pig_. Aku akan coba bicara dengan bibi penyewa." Ujar Sakura menenangkan. Ia menaruh slingbagnya di sofa dan duduk di sebelah Ino.

"Tapi kalau dia tetap bersikeras menyuruh kita pindah bagaimana? Kita akan tinggal dimana?"

Sakura berpikir sejenak. "Kalau itu biar kita pikirkan nanti. Sekarang aku ingin bicara dengan bibi penyewa dulu."

Sakura bangkit berdiri. Ia berjalan keluar pintu diikuti Ino dibelakangnya. Mereka berjalan menuju kamar apartemen yang letaknya paling ujung. Kamar sang ibu penyewa.

 **Tok Tok Tok...**

 **Ceklek...**

"Ternyata kalian. Ada apa?" Tanya ibu penyewa itu begitu dia membuka pintu.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, "Bu, ibu tidak bisa seperti ini pada kami."

Mengerti akan arah pembicaraan Sakura, ibu itu membuka pintu lebih lebar lagi. Tangannya kembali bersidekap.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan. Lelaki itu membayar lima kali lipat dari harga sewa kalian dalam setahun. Itu jumlah uang yang banyak sekali. Dan aku tak bisa menolaknya begitu saja. Maksudku, memang siapa yang bisa menolaknya?" Ujar ibu itu tanpa rasa bersalah. Dia bersender di tembok pintu dengan sorot mata memandang Sakura dan Ino malas. Seakan tak peduli sama sekali.

Sakura tak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi. Menurutnya ibu ini sudah keterlaluan. Tidak seharusnya ia bertindak tidak adil seperti itu. Tapi ia sendiri juga tidak bisa meluapkan amarahnya begitu saja. Selain karena ia tidak sopan, mengingat ibu itu jauh lebih tua dibandingnya, ia juga merasa itu tidak ada gunanya.

Ia sudah terlanjur kecewa. Tidak ada artinya walau ibu itu mengizinkan mereka terus tinggal disini lagi.

Sakura menarik nafas cepat kemudian langsung menghembuskannya. Ia menatap lurus ke mata ibu penyewa.

"Kalau begitu, kami berdua akan pergi. Selamat tinggal, Bu. Terima kasih untuk selama ini." Selesai mengatakan itu, Sakura sedikit membungkuk lalu segera pergi meninggalkan ibu itu.

"Sakura." Teriak Ino begitu melihat Sakura berjalan mendahuluinya. Ia segera mengejar sahabatnya itu.

"Kalian boleh pergi dalam 2 hari." Teriak ibu itu dari kejauhan, lalu tanpa peduli, ia kembali masuk ke kamarnya.

 **-000-**

"Hei Sakura. Tunggu aku." Ino berlari masuk ke kamar mereka lalu menutup pintu. "Hei Sakura. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, _Pig_. Hanya saja aku kecewa. Ibu itu dulu sangat baik pada kita. Tapi ia menjadi seperti ini karena uang."

Ino mendekati Sakura lalu menepuk bahunya. "Uang itu benda yang menakutkan Sakura. Orang bisa berubah karena itu."

Sakura mengusap wajahnya lalu mendudukkan diri di sofa ruang tengah, berusaha menenangkan diri. "Maaf Ino, seharusnya aku bisa membujuknya tadi. Kita jadi harus pergi karena egoku yang terlalu tinggi. Gomen..."

Ino menggeleng. "Apa maksudmu, _Forehead_? Aku malah senang kau bilang begitu. Dengan begini, kita tidak perlu mendengar omelannya lagi."

Sakura mendongak menatap sahabatnya. "Tapi kau dua minggu lagi akan pergi. Pasti akan buruk sekali jika kenangan yang kau dapat di masa-masa terakhirmu di Tokyo jadi seperti ini."

Ino duduk disebelah Sakura. "Hei, kenapa kau malah mempedulikan hal-hal seperti itu. Bagiku tidak penting. Asal kau ada disini bersamaku, aku bisa mendapat kenangan yang indah. Lagipula aku pasti akan pulang ke Tokyo. Jadi ini bukan masa-masa terakhirku berada disini. Oh.. jangan buat ini jadi menyedihkan lagi, _Forehead_."

Sakura mengangguk lalu memeluk Ino erat. Ino balas memeluk Sakura. Dari dulu beginilah persahabatan mereka. Saling mengejek tetapi juga saling menguatkan. Saling menghibur dan peduli walau keadaan sama-sama tidak memungkinkan. Persahabatan yang sangat berharga.

Sakura melepas pelukannya pada Ino. "Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Kita harus mencari tempat tinggal baru."

Ino berpikir keras. "Hmm... sebaiknya kita pikirkan itu besok. Besok kita tidak usah kerja, minta cuti sehari. Bilang ada urusan penting. Aku akan memberitahu Sai keadaan kita dan kau bisa mencari tempat menginap yang bagus di internet."

Sakura menyetujui usul Ino. Ia memang lelah sekali hari ini. Tadi ia harus lembur karena mendapat proyek dari kantornya berupa kompetisi antar departemen penerbitan. Belum lagi tema yang ia dapat kurang mendukung.

Bicara soal tema itu, Sakura tiba-tiba teringat. Ia awalnya ingin mencari informasi mengenai itu di internet, tapi kondisinya sekarang tidak mendukung untuk melakukan itu. Apalagi untuk menulis.

Tapi ia ingin sekali tahu mengenai tema itu. Jadi ia beralih menatap Ino. Ia yakin Ino pasti lebih berpengalaman dan tahu mengenai ini.

" _Pig_ , aku tahu ini agak mendadak dan kurang mendukung pada kondisi kita sekarang. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin menanyakannya." Sakura akhirnya membuka pembicaraan.

"Apa?"

"Aku mendapat proyek dari kantor penerbitan untuk mengikuti kompetisi menulis antar departemen. Dan aku mendapat tema tertentu. Tema ini adalah salah satu dari sedikit tema yang kuhindari." Jelas Sakura.

"Benarkah? Tema apa itu?" Tanya Ino mulai penasaran.

"Cinta yang bahagia." Jawab Sakura.

Ino seketika terdiam. Ah... jadi karena ini Sakura menganggap temanya yang sangat ia hindari. Ino tahu alasannya. Ya.. itu karena Sakura belum merasakannya, atau mungkin tidak menyadarinya?

"Jadi Ino, apa itu cinta yang bahagia?" Tanya Sakura lagi dengan ekspresi serius. Jujur saja, ia penasaran.

Ino menatap Sakura sebentar. " Kau yakin tidak tau itu?"

Sakura mengangguk kecil. Ino menghela nafas.

"Cinta yang bahagia itu ketika kau mencintai seseorang walau menyakitkan tapi kau tetap bahagia."

Sakura terpana mendengar jawaban Ino. Rasanya tidak asing.

Melihat reaksi Sakura, Ino meneruskan. "Tentu saja definisi 'Cinta yang bahagia' menurut setiap orang berbeda. Tapi menurutku, cinta yang bahagia itu adalah cinta yang paling istimewa. Kenapa istimewa? Karena cinta yang bahagia itu adalah cinta yang rela melepaskan demi kebahagiaan orang yang ia cintai. Itu adalah ketika ia meninggalkanmu, tetapi kau terus tersenyum. Itu adalah ketika hatimu sakit seakan hancur, tapi kau tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum."

Sakura kali ini benar-benar terdiam. Definisi Ino mengenai Cinta yang bahagia ini... entah kenapa ia tahu. Tidak, ia mengerti. Ia mengerti semua itu.

Sakura mendongak menatap Ino, Ino tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Terasa tidak asing, bukan?"

Seketika sebulir air mata mengalir di pipi cerah Sakura. Sakura mengangguk pelan, "Ya... ini tidak terasa asing. Ini bahkan terlalu nyata."

Ino mengusap air mata Sakura hati-hati, "Kau memilikinya, _Forehead_. Cinta yang bahagia itu."

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Ya... sedari awal memang ia sudah memilikinya. Hanya saja ia tidak menyadarinya. Ia tahu rasanya tapi tidak tahu-menahu mengenainya. Perasaannya dulu begitu rumit. Begitu berkabut sampai ia sendiri sulit mengidentifikasikannya.

"Arigatou, _Pig_. Karena telah menyadarkanku. Karena telah mengatakan kalau cintaku tidak pernah tidak bahagia. Karena telah memberitahuku kalau cintaku bahagia. Terima kasih, Pig." Sakura menangis di pelukan Ino.

Ino mengusap punggung Sakura yang bergetar. Ino tidak berniat meredakan tangis Sakura. Karena ia tahu, itu bukan tangisan memilukan, tetapi tangisan bahagia.

 **To be Continued...**

Author's Note: Maaf atas keterlambatan updet yang sudah berbulan-bulan ini Readers... Chapter ini entah kenapa lebih banyak sedih-sedihnya ;( Yah pokoknya, semoga suka yaa.. Tengkyu banget bagi para readers yang masih setia membaca karya author yang atu ini. Hehehe... hontou ni arigatou, minna-san.


End file.
